Waiting
by Maiden of ice
Summary: It was only meant to be casual, but they wanted more. The graceful lion and the firey dragon collide and passion ensues...Will the war change them enough to bring them together or will they finally split apart? Rating may change DMHG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't claim nor have any rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters within or associated with the series. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit to entertain and enjoy.

**Prologue**

It was a strange event, a masquerade, an idea created from the awe-inspiring Dumbledore. It was an elaborate plan devised to leave everyone in the dark until the last day, the last day of school that is. The students were strictly forbidden to make any plans other then makeup and such. No one knew what they were to be or who they were to go with. Orders were strictly: "leave all the mindless and petty trivial matters to me."

A ball was no trivial matter of course but it was set. It might as well have been written in stone. Even the staff was out of the loop in which only Dumbledore himself resides in. Dumbledore had a plan to make everyone wait until the last possible moment before he told the students. This last possible moment was the day of the ball.

After having nearly half of the student population came in to the Great Hall at breakfast and demand that some course of action be taken behalf of the ball, the Headmaster finally revealed something.

Two groups of mainly girls marched up to Dumbledore once he had settled down to have a glass of orange juice. The groups were split into Slytherin students and all the rest of houses. Pansy Parkinson, a petit girl with a pixie like face and haircut, came forward to stand in front of the group and addressed herself to the headmaster.

"Professor, if I may I'd like to ask you a question." At his nod she continued. "It's quite important that the specifics of this ball are disclosed. We all have been waiting patiently but if you haven't been able to come across a calendar recently professor, I would like to remind you that the day of the ball is close."

Upon hearing a few snorts at her comment Pansy turned to glare at the group before her dared any of them to argue with her. Despite of her reputation Pansy was in fact an impressive leader. She cleared her throat and turned to continue her speech. "Actually sir, the day of the ball is today."

When no response came out of Dumbledore two girls from the second group came forward. "Professor, you have to tell us something!" complained Lavender Brown.

"Yes, how can we possibly get ready in such little time?" Padma Patil chimed in. "I need to do my hair and get my nails done and what if I need to have adjustments made to the costume?"

Soon all the students were talking at once each one trying to make them heard to the headmaster. The crescendo of their joined voices was deafening.

"That's enough!" Dumbledore stood up. Everyone stood quite staring up at the headmaster. He looked ready to take points off of the next student who spoke, not that it mattered to them anyway.

"It has come to my concern that some students are worried about the ball that is to take place tonight." He smiled at the looks of criticism he received from all the students before him. His eyes twinkled as he spoke, "I am happy to inform everyone that all the items you need for the ball are in your dorms as we speak. If you have any other concerns please ask once I am done with breakfast." But the last of his sentence was left unheard as all of those crusading students ran back to their rooms to look at their surprise.

The students forgetting breakfast altogether rushed back into their rooms to find that, true to his word, there were packages waiting, dutifully placed at the foot of the bed by handy house elves, which contained the students costume and accessories. Dumbledore even went as far as pairing up the students via the sorting hat, putting another spin on sorting.

The sorting hat had chosen costumes for each student and paired each couple up so Romeo was with Juliet and Cinderella with Prince Charming. Every student was paired up by compatibility. Compatibility is a relatively simple word but nothing is simple when it comes to Dumbledore. Houses didn't matter neither did blood, maybe it was that simple.

**-------**

**Thanks for reading. I really hope that you enjoyed the small preview. The second chapter will be up soon. It is being reviewed as I type. **

**Please write a review it is much appreciated. **

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't claim nor have any rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters within or associated with the series. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit to entertain and enjoy.**

I would like to thank all my readers and would like to ask if you would review at the end of the chapter please!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The first half of the ball was nearly over and Hermione finally managed to come out of her room. She stood in the head's common room and composed herself. For nearly an hour after getting ready, Hermione wept in her room knowing this would be that last night she would spend in the head girl's room. For Hermione Hogwarts was a home away form home second only to the Burrow and her own.

She stared at her trunks, packed a week in advance, and watched silently as Crookshanks took a final assessment of their quarters. Not an inch of the room had gone untouched and unremembered. Every inch was branded into her mind. Every pillow and book was placed back on the very same spot they were found in the beginning to the school year. Every closet was empty and every desk was bare what only remained was what was always there.

In her final year Hermione decided that she wanted this year to be the best she could make it. She knew the war was closing in and it would be a matter of days but she had to do this. If these were to be her final memories she wanted them to be the best she could make of them.

Hermione glanced at the clock and was shocked to realize that she spent almost two hours of the ball in her room. With lightening speed she muttered spells to fix her outfit to rights. She had to admit a forest faerie was the last thing she would have chosen, especially one so revealing, but it did make her feel empowered.

It was a rich green halter dress that was tight from waist up and flowed in many layers down to her knees. It was the plunging back of the dress that worried her a bit. Despite her wings hiding most of her back she still worried at what people would think. Deep down inside she was still bookish Granger but she wanted to be something more then a good brain she wanted to live.

A little scandal couldn't hurt could it? No one would recognize her however, her hair was straight and her mask was firmly in place. The heels she wore had silk ribbons shat tied all the way up to her thigh and made her look the part of the seductive faerie.

Muttering one last charm to make her wings glitter, Hermione walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

In a flurry of skirts and scents, the ball was underway. The perfume of flowers and the musk of spice filled the air. The music wafted through the enchantments in various parts of the Hall.

She marveled at the decorations. Banners of all four houses were hung up in pride. The Hall had a gothic feel to it. There were gargoyles looking down from the enchanted ceiling. The candles still floated midair but they gave the air of secrecy. Couples were already dancing and almost every person had found their partner. The music was flowing from somewhere, Hermione remembered she had read it somewhere but refused to dwell on it tonight. School was over and tonight was a night to let loose.

Hermione searched for Ginny and her eyes landed on the vision of Aphrodite. Thankfully the diaphanous gown was laid to rest but the tell tale sign was the little cupid hovering near her shoulder. She stood talking to Ares the God of War. Her gaze finally landed on the Ginny. Hermione would have never been able to tell it was Ginny other then the fact that she helped Ginny into the costume herself.

Ginny stood in all her glory as a fire faerie. It was a bit odd how they both turned out to be faeries. Everyone else seemed to animals and famous characters from legends and myths. But it just brought them closer together, over the years they have become as close as sisters, it was only natural that they would be something similar.

Ginny looked stunning. Her fiery mane of red hair was voluminous and her dress resembled Hermione's closely except for color. Where Hermione's dress was subtle and earthy, Ginny's dress was made to hone in attention.

Ginny had changed too. In the past few months she had matured to a level beyond her tender years. Hermione mourned the loss of Ginny's innocence but she also knew that Ginny was better for it. These months had taken its toll on everyone no one was an exception.

They both greeted each other with a hug and a smiling faces. "Where are the boys? Have you found them yet?" Hermione questioned.

"I found Ron but Harry is still missing in action." Ginny giggled and she pointed in another direction towards a knight obviously having trouble with his sword. The sword, though it was just an illusion, felt real to Ron and Hermione's wings felt to her. "Ron's over there trying to flatter his Damsel in distress, but he seems to be stressing her out instead of making progress."

Both girls giggled at Ron's 'finesse' with his date. "So, where is you date?" Hermione asked slyly. "I don't see your counterpart anywhere."

"That's because I sent him to get me a drink, but I have a good feeling to who he is." She answered thoughtfully. "How about me and you have a go at the dance floor. The formal dances will start soon and I want to put my dance moves to good use." Ginny dragged Hermione to the dance floor and soon enough they began to dance to the wild beat of the music. Their dance turned into a story. Ginny moved in on Hermione and she pushed back. They bent and spun and tried to dominate the other. The other students formed a small circle around the dancing girls to watch how the scene would play out. By the time the song ended both girls were gasping for breath. Applause rung out within the circle and both girls flushed from both embarrassment and form exhaustion.

Laughing, the girls made their way to the drinks. There they saw him. Ginny's missing partner. Messy black hair with fire red tips and a long lithe body greeted them. He wore loose pants and an open vest that did little to hide the firm muscles of his body.

Hermione's eyes widened in recognition, "Harry" she gasped. At his nod she jumped and gave him a hug. "Congrats" she whispered in his ear, "you two are perfect for each other."

"Wow, Hermione you look… bloody brilliant." He pulled away to get a look at her. "I never thought you actually looked like a girl under those robes" he joked.

She playfully punched his arm. She grabbed Ginny and pushed her onto Harry and ran off winking "have fun!"

Hermione grabbed a drink off a nearby table and happily sipped away all the while searching for her mate. She deduced that he would have that same costume as Harry just is more earthy tones like hers.

Once again her gaze rested on the knight, Ron, who finally seemed to get along with the girl. She began to pick her way through the crowd towards them when she was interrupted by a sharp prick on her shoulder. The pain lasted for only a fraction of a second but Hermione, furious, turned to see who was responsible for this transgression.

There he was. It was her partner making his way towards her. His golden blonde hair curled into ringlets wearing only a vest, loose green slacks and boots. But his body was glowing. Every inch of skin she could see was bronzed and his wings were thinner and longer then hers but just as much of a magnificent sight.

Hermione tried not to stare but, wow, was all she could think. She had managed to keep from drooling however, but on retrospective she couldn't even be sure of that.

Hermione nervously fluttered her wings, and was lifted a few inches off the ground. Forgetting that her wings were able to levitate her for only few seconds, she fell backwards and landed on her rear. He made his way towards her.

The way he walked towards her gave her shivers. He looked so purposeful striding towards her. Slowly, with cat like grace, he reached her side. Taking her hand he pulled her into his arms. He raised her hand to his lips and placed on it a chaste kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Muahaha I think this is a good place to stop. Yay!! Anyhoo I hope you enjoyed Please review I love to hear form you. Thank you for your reviews Blackcoat-245 and Zippy-Wings. Much appreciated.

Ciao!


End file.
